Hajimari
by Grilled Cheesby
Summary: He hadn't been back long enough to really think of finding his team. The idea though, that only half of their family somehow ended up in the past, leaves a sour taste on his tongue and a tight feeling in the back of his throat. time travel crack. implied sasusaku & naruhina


**im gonna be honest, this is just crack. its never gonna go anywhere, i have enough on my hands with seikatsu and jikan, but this was a fun little drabble i wanted to write.**

**Summary:** _Sasuke sighs and follows her up, adopting her curled position. He stares down at his arm, taking in the smooth, pale skin, before shrugging once more. He hadn't been back long enough to really think of finding his team. The idea though, that only half of their family somehow ended up in the past, leaves a sour taste on his tongue and a tight feeling in the back of his throat. _

* * *

**Hajimari**

* * *

"I blame Naruto," are the first words Sakura says to him, the pinkette flopping down on the grass next to him. She grunts as she hits the ground, a scowl on her face as she stares up at the clear blue sky.

"It's probably his fault," Sasuke lies, reaching out a hand to grip Sakura's small one within his own. The fault more than likely laid with Sasuke, but he wasn't about to admit that to an already agitated Sakura. He was well aware of his family's ability to travel back in time, but usually it doesn't quite work the way it seems to have turned out. Usually it's a single person, and regardless of when they go back, they always go in the body they have. They don't usually return to their younger bodies, nor do they take anyone back with them. "How did you know that it was me?"

"You're wearing an eye-patch," Sakura scoffed, turning her head to look at Sasuke's face. He does the same, smiling slightly when she gives his hand a comforting squeeze in direct contrast with her tone.

"I can turn the Mangekyou Sharingan off; can't do the same with the Rinnegan. I'm still trying to figure out how to get away with keeping it covered whenever my mother starts asking questions."

Sakura shifts slightly at his words, he scowl turning into a concerned frown. "Your family... are you okay?"

Sasuke grimaced, shrugging. He didn't have to say anything, not to Sakura, and she matched his expression with an understanding grimace of her own. Her short pink hair was draping across the grass, her red bow sliding off her head as she shifted on the ground.

"Give me a minute and maybe I can think of something," she offered as consolation. She groaned, a long drawn out thing that maybe Sasuke's lips pull up slightly in amusement, before she surged forward, sitting up to rest her free arm across her scraped knees. "What about Naruto? Kakashi?"

Sasuke sighs and follows her up, adopting her curled position. He stares down at his arm, taking in the smooth, pale skin, before shrugging once more. He hadn't been back long enough to really think of finding his team. The idea though, that only half of their family somehow ended up in the past, leaves a sour taste on his tongue and a tight feeling in the back of his throat.

"Well," Sakura starts, a dark expression on her face, "we'll just have to go find out, now won't we?" She stands, tugging him up with no reservations. He follows easily, letting her drag him out of the park she had found him sulking in. He'd had his chance to run, right after the war, and he was now content to let her lead him wherever she saw fit.

* * *

"I look twelve!"

"No, you look five," Kakashi replied kindly, his voice bordering dangerously towards a delighted tone.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted in reply, staring at his own horrified face in the mirror in Kakashi's bedroom. It had been incredibly disconcerting to wake up in his old apartment, the almost pristine looking living space attesting to how recently Naruto had been moved in. He had been staring, dumbfounded, at his surroundings, when an ANBU had landed on his windowsill, the masked shinobi crouching there to stare at him.

"Kakashi-sensei! What the hell did you do?!" Naruto had screamed, his voice high pitched in a confused shriek.

"I suppose that answers my question," Kakashi had replied from behind the mask, before reaching out and whisking Naruto out of his room. He had brought Naruto back to his own dingy apartment and then deposited Naruto cheerfully in front of a mirror so that the blonde could get a good look at himself.

"How did this even happen?" Naruto whined, dragging both of his hands down his whiskered cheeks. "Sakura and Sasuke where over at my new place and they were-Oh no!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's alarmed groan, but Naruto couldn't find it in himself to care. "I was getting ready to go on a date with Hinata! I'm missing my date!"

"That's what you're concerned about?" Kakashi asked curiously, leaning his chin against his palm, his elbow propped up against his own knee.

"I'm lucky she thinks my idiocy is endearing! What if she thinks I stood her up!?"

"Naruto," Kakashi drawled out, completely ignoring Naruto's _legitimate_ concerns, "as worried as I am for your dating life, perhaps you're focusing on the wrong crisis."

"What do you mean?"

"_Naruto_," Kakashi says again, Naruto's name stressed in a way that says Kakashi is getting tired of Naruto's obliviousness. "_You look five, because you are five._ We've gone back in time."

"Oh," Naruto says, drawing it out as the realization hits him. He blinks at himself in the mirror, taking in his tiny frame and large blue eyes.

"Yes, oh," Kakashi replies with a deadpan voice.

"Does this mean I'm not late for my date?"

Naruto narrows his eyes at Kakashi's tired groan. Kakashi's exasperation was not a reply to his perfectly serious question.

"Come on," Kakashi finally says, getting up from his crappy mattress to lift Naruto abruptly off the floor. "Let's go see if the other idiots in our band of misfits have also made it back."

Naruto scowls at the idiot comment, but doesn't bother to wiggle out of Kakashi's grip. He'll be faster than Naruto at finding his friends. Besides, the sooner they find them, the sooner people who _actually care about him _can answer his question.

* * *

"I'm going to be honest," Kakashi says idly, not looking up from his book. "I absolutely love everything about this."

While Sasuke says nothing, the black mask covering half of his face doesn't do much to hide his displeasure. Sakura, who is still holding his hand, also has a mask; her matching mask, though red, hides her dissatisfied expression just as poorly.

"I don't know," Naruto says slowly, curiously plucking at his own orange mask. "I kind of like it."

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this nonsense. yolo**


End file.
